An Evening At the Legendary Ferris Wheel
by ichigo akira
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] [Nina x Tsujiai] [Tsujiai’s POV] How did I get involved to this thing? Sakura said we must spy on Tateishi and Kaji’s first date. It’s none of my business! But spending some time with Sakura at the legendary Ferris wheel doesn't bad at al


Konnichiwa! A one-shot Tsujiai x Nina fic! Maybe a little Ayu x Kaji, I guess... Inspired by Daa! Daa! Daa! manga vol. 3...

I'm sorry for my grammar... It's bad, I know...

"something" = person talking

_'something'_ = person thinking

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ultra Maniac and I never will...

[**Ultra Maniac**] [**An Evening at the Legendary Ferris Wheel**] [**One-shot**]

The last bell rang. All students in my class sighed in relief when the teacher dismissed the class. When everyone was gone, I was still there, waiting for my best friend, Kaji Tetsushi.

"Ne, Ayu-chan, are you free this Sunday?" a girl's voice. I turned to where the voice came from.

"Umm... Kind of. Why?" the girl in front of her, Tateishi Ayu, answered.

"Well, I got two free tickets for the Polly Land [A/N: Okay, where the heck did that name come from?!?] and I thought you could go with me... Or maybe..." then Sakura whispered something to Tateishi's ear. I couldn't hear a word, but Tateishi seemed embarrased of what Sakura said to her.

Sakura Nina. She looked prettier than usual today... Her smile was so beautiful. Her hair was so lovely. Her face was...

"Sakura sure looks so pretty today, don't you think?" Kaji said. Without thinking first, I nodded and replied,

"Yes."

"Ha! I knew it. You like Sakura!" Kaji smiled as he patted Tsujiai's shoulder.

"Wha--" by the time I realized it, it was too late. "K-Kaji, I don't..."

"Oh, don't lie, Tsujiai," Kaji cutted my words. "By the way you look at her everyday, everyone could say that you like her."

"B-but..." I looked down. I could feel the heat spread through my face. "Well... I don't know. Really. I know I have a different feeling for Sakura... But I don't know what kind of feeling it is..."

Kaji smiled at my words. "You see, it's obviously..."

"Anou... Kaji-kun?"

"Eh?" Kaji turned back, and he blushed. "T-Tateishi..." Now who was blushing, Kaji!?

"Anou..." she looked nervous. "I have two tickets to go to to Polly Land for Sunday... D-do you want to come with me?"

"Eh... Me?" Kaji asked, surprised. He must've thought something like, 'Why me?'. You'd be sorry for teasing me, Kaji! But... Hey! Wait a minute! Didn't Sakura have the ticket, not Tateishi?

"Anou..." but Sakura stared at me with an if-you-know-anything-about-this-just-shut-up-and-back-off-from-them look. I sighed, then sat down at my seat decided not to bother whatever was happening.

"H-hai..." Tateishi nodded.

"W-well... I don't have anything to do so... Okay..."_ 'Huh! Just say you really want to, Kaji. You're such a bad actor,' _I laughed at my own thoughts.

"Umm... What's so funny, Tsujiai-kun?" Sakura asked. Uh oh... She must think I was a freak!

"Errrr.... Nothing, really. Anyways, Kaji, let's go," I said. He nodded.

"Wait, Tsujiai-kun!" Sakura held my hand. I was startled. "Um... I have to talk to you... Just for a while. Ayu-chan, Kaji-kun, you can go first..."

"Okay, what is it?" I asked when Kaji and Tateishi went.

Sakura started talking, "Well... It's Ayu-chan's first date..."

"And it's Kaji's, too," I mumbled.

"Right. So, the first time for both of them. So, like, I'm really worried. I want to watch them and just make sure that they do fine and not break anything I've planed."

"So...? What does it have to do with _me_?"

"Well, I was wondering if you can go with me..." she replied.

Well... It seemed like it was actually none of my business. But rejecting Sakura's offer? Never!

"Okay, I'll do it. I'll come to your house at eight, okay?"

"Okay! Arigatou, Tsujiai-kun!"

"Uh-huh..."

_'Well, Kaji, maybe you're right. Maybe I do like Sakura...'_

**---------o0o---------**

I got off from bed. Last night I couldn't get any sleep. Maybe I did, for about 3 seconds or so. Damn! What was bothering me so much?

Then I realized it. Right. Today was Sunday. The day I should pick up Sakura to the amusement park at eight. And now was...

"08:15!? Why didn't anybody tell me?!?" I shouted. I was so late!

"Hiroki! You've got a friend here!"

Oh, that was so great. She even came here because I didn't pick her up.

"Yeah Mom! Tell her I'll be ready in a second!" I replied.

Five minutes later, I was ready. I went downstairs and...

"Sa... Sakura..." I said. My voice was trembling. "You look... Nice."

"Eh? Really?" she smiled shyly. "Thanks..."

"Ne, Hiroki, why didn't you tell me you have such a cute girlfriend?" Mom teased. I blushed.

"M-mom! S-she's not my girlfriend!" I said nervously. "Let's go, Sakura. Bye Mom," I walked out of the house, leaving Mom who was still giggling at me.

"Gomen. My mom's always like that," I apologized to Sakura as we walked together.

"There's no need to apologize, Tsujiai-kun. Actually she's kind of... Well, interesting..." Sakura answered.

"You think so?" Sakura nodded. "Good then..."

We reached the train station. "Have you ever been to Polly Land before?" I started a conversation.

"No," Sakura shook her head. "But Ive heard a lot about it. People say that it's the best amusement park around."

"It might be," I said. "Oh yeah. Polly Land has this legendary Ferris wheel. The legend says when you kiss someone you like at the top of the Ferris wheel at sunset, you will be together forever..." I explained. "But that's just a story told from people to people."

"Wah! That's nice! We have to make sure that Ayu-chan and Kaji-kun do that!" Sakura smiled.

"Eh? But..."

"Sssh! They're here!" Sakura whispered and told me to duck. "Wah... They look so happy..."

"Of course they are! They're in love, right?" I replied. "Let's go before they get away."

First, the couple went to the roller coaster. Sakura and I were following them, trying not to be noticed by them.

"Okay, they're in the first row, so we'll take the middle one. Try not to get your eyes off them, "I said. Sakura nodded.

When we got in the roller coaster, Sakura began talking, "Anou... Tsujiai-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"I've never been riding any roller coaster bofore..."

"You haven't? Well it's actually--AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" I screamed. Boy, that was scary!

After a while, we finally at the main part of the roller coaster--The Cave of Horror. It was basically a very dark cave with ghosts and stuff like that, and you could feel the roller coaster slowing down, until you came out of the cave and realized...

"Tsujiai-kun! We're going down here?" Sakura asked. Fear was shown on her face. Yes, we were at the highest part of the roller coaster--it was about 30 meters from ground!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" a cry came out of my mouth. All of a sudden, I felt Sakura's hand was holding my hand tight. She looked very scared.

Finally, we were back, but Sakura was still holding my hand. "S-S-Sakura..." I said nervously. I helped her to come out of the roller coaster. Instantly, I heard a sob when we were at the exit. "H-hey! Sakura, what's wrong?"

"I-I-I..." she said. "I was scared..."

I stared at her for a while, and slowly put my hands on her shoulders. "Sssh. It's ok. I'm here with you... Sakura..."

By the time we realized it, both Sakura and I flushed. _'What on earth did I do? Why did I do that? Oh my God...!'_ I thought, panicked.

We fell silent, both thinking of our own thoughts.

Suddenly, Sakura said, "Hey, we lost them!"

"We lost _what_?" I asked, confused.

"We lost them! Ayu-chan and Kaji-kun!"

"Oh. You're right. Damn."

"Gomen ne, Tsujiai-kun, if I didn't..."

"It wasn't your fault, okay?" I said. "Now let's just have some ice cream. We will find them, I promise."

"Okay..."

When we reached the food court, I asked Sakura what flavor she wanted. "Hmm... Let's see... I think I'll have strawberry ice cream."

"Okay. You wait here. I'll..." My words were cutted when my eyes spotted a boy who was talking to a girl. "Kaji!" I murmured.

"Nani?"

"Sakura! It's Kaji and Tateishi! We better get outta here before they see us!"

"Uh oh. You're right!"

_'Great. So we found Kaji and Tateishi. I was hoping not to see them so I could date just like a couple, not to spy Kaji and Tateishi like this... Argh! What the heck am I thinking?!? We came here to spy them, not to date! But Sakura sure looks pretty today... And so cute... And beautiful... I hope we can go to the Ferris wheel this evening and we can ki--WHOA! Stop right there, Hiroki! God, this is so driving me crazy!!!'_

"Tsujiai-kun?" DEGG!! Argh... She... She... "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," I replied nervously.

"Are you sure you're okay? Coz... You don't seem like yourself today, Tsujiai-kun..."

"I'm okay! Let's just go or we'll lose them again!"

After a few ride, it was finally four o' clock.

"Tsujiai-kun! It's four already!" Sakura said.

"I know. They still have half an hour before the sunset..." I replied. "And I think they're going to..."

The bulding looked very old. It seemed to be a very frightening place. A sign with the words 'Beware... you're entering the TWILIGHT ZONE' was shown in front of it.

"Don't tell me they went here..." Sakura trembled.

"Well... I guess they did. C'mon, Sakura, let's go," I said.

"Um... Okay..." Sakura replied. She looked... unsure.

"Oi, you sure you wanna come in? We don't really have to. We can just wait at the exit..."

"N-no, I'm sure. Arigatou though, Tsujiai-kun..."

I looked away with a hint of a blush on my cheek. "Well, if you say so..."

So there we were, at a place called 'Twilight Zone' or whatever it was. Okay, it was getting kinda dark... and I felt something touched my feet and...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed. Unexpected, Sakura suddenly hugged me tight.

"S-S-Sakura..." I called nervously. "Da... Daijoubu ka? [A/N: Means: Are you okay?]"

[Kaji and Ayu at that time:

Ayu: "The girl's voice sounded a lot like Nina..."

Kaji: "And the boy's voice sounded just like Tsujiai...

Ayu & Kaji: (Laughing) No way! Thaye wouldn't go to this kind of place!]

"Ah..." she noticed that she was hugging me and she turned away. "G-gomen... I've always been scared of ghosts and stuff..."

"Nope, it's definitely okay. Let's just get outta here..."

"Uh-huh... Arigatou, Tsujiai-kun..."

When we were finally out of the haunted house, I looked at my watch. "Hey, it's almost sunset time! Let's go check on them." Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Anou... Tateishi..." Kaji began talking.

"Yes?" Tateishi replied.

"Errr... You know the legendary Ferris wheel, right? That if we kiss at the top of it at sunset, we'll be together forever?"

Tateishi nodded. "Yeah..."

Kaji looked down. His face was really, really red. "You... Wanna try it?" he murmured.

Tateishi's face showed how shocked she was at Kaji's words. "K-Kaji-kun?"

"So? Yes or no?" Kaji whispered. From his face, I knew he was embarrassed.

"Kaji-kun..." she peered at Kaji. "I... Okay..."

Sakura almost jump in joy if I didn't hold her. "I can't believe it! Kaji-kun finally said it to Ayu-chan!! Ayu-chan... I'm so happy for you!!!" she murmured happily.

"Um... Sakura?" I called.

"Yes??"

"Do you... I-I mean, let's go with them and make sure everything will be okay..." I suggested.

"Of course! C'mon!"

So we went to the Ferris wheel, the one right behind Kaji and Tateishi. I didn't know why, but I felt kinda nervous...

"Tsujiai-kun! We're almost at the top! And look at Ayu-chan and Kaji-kun!" she said, overjoyed.

I tried to cut her words, "Sakura..."

"C'mon, Ayu-chan you can do it!" Sakura murmured.

"Sakura..."

"Ah... I can't get a good look anymore... Oh well..."

"Sakura..."

"But... I'm a little curious... I kinda wanna see it..."

I somehow felt anger spread through my body. _'Yes! So what if they're going to kiss? It's none of our business!'_

Suddenly, my right hand moved to Sakura's cheek. She looked surprised.

"T-Tsujiai-kun?"

"Sakura..." I whispered her name. Then I moved my face to Sakura's, and pulled Sakura's to mine. _'H-hey!__ What's happening! My hands... No, my body... It's out of control... W-what am I doing?' _I thought, panicked when I saw Sakura's face right in front of me 'Oh damn...' I closed my eyes as our faces were getting closer and our lips finally met. Then there was it. I couldn't control myself anymore. I couldn't even think. All I was thinking were Sakura, Sakura, and Sakura...

We opened our eyes at the same time, and we both blushed as we looked away. Argh! Why on Earth did I do that?!

We got off the Ferris wheel and didn't talk each other. Not expected, Kaji noticed the two of us. "Yo, Tsujiai, Sakura!"

"Yeah?" Sakura and I chorused. We peered at each other and blushed at the same time.

"Nina? I thought you said you cound't go here today..." Ayu asked.

"Well... My mom changed the plan! Yes..." Sakura replied with a forced smile.

"And Tsujiai? Didn't you say there was a movie you couldn't miss on TV today?" Kaji said.

"Well--The movie was getting kinda boring so I decided not to watch it and go here!" I answered.

"Yes! And then Tsujiai-kun and I met _accidentaly_," Sakura pinched my hand "and... yeah. So... How was your date?"

Both Kaji and Tateishi flushed.

"It was okay..." Kaji replied in a whisper.

"Yeah, I guess it was..."

"Um, anyways, I have to take her home. Guess you guys wanna spend some time together?" Kaji grinned.

"Hey! It's not like what you're thinking!" I said.

"Yeah? And what do you think I'm thinking?"

"Fine. Whatever. Damn, why do I always lose arguing with you?!?"

"You can try, but you can't win from me, Tsujiai," he said. "Ayu... Let's go..." he held Tateishi's hand.

"Um, yeah, Tetsushi..."

Feeling 'somethig' must had happened between those two, I teased, "What's with the first-name calling? I thought you two called each other by last names! And... You're holding hands!"

Kaji, pretended that he didn't hear me, went away and said, "See ya tomorrow."

"He's always like that when he loses," I mumbled. Then I noticed Sakura, who was looking at the ground quietly. "Anou... Sakura?"

She turned his head to me. God, why did she always have to look so beautiful?!

"Tsujiai-kun... Whydidyoukissme?" she mumbled some words I nearly didn't understand.

"Gomen, Sakura, but I didn't hear what you said..."

"Whydidyoukissme?" she said. Still, I didn't get it.

"Sakura, I couldn't--"

"Why-did-you-kiss-me?" she asked in a murmur. I felt my heart was racing.

"Eh... Why, you ask?" I replied. I must admit it. I was nervous.

"Yes. I wanna know why."

"It's because... You..." _'Say it! C'mon Hiroki, you can do it!'_

"Yeah?"

"I... You... Well... I... I..." _'Stop saying 'I' all the time! Just say what you wanna say!!'_

"....?"

"Sakura, I..." _'Why won't those words come out of my mouth?!?'_

"Yes?"

"I... Sakura... I..." _'Oh, JUST SAY IT FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!'_ "I like you!"

"Wha...?" She stared at me in shock. "You... you do?"

"O-of course I do! I mean, why on Earth would I -ehem- kiss you if I don't like you?" I stopped for a second and continued, "Gomen nasai. I didn't mean to. My body... It moved by itself so I..."

Sakura shook her head. "You don't have to apologize, coz I..." she began talking "Well... Tsujiai I..."

"Yes?" I asked._ 'Oh my God, please say she likes me please say she likes me please say she likes me please say she likes me!'_

"I like you too..." _'I love you God!'_

"Is that so...?" I tried to act as cool as usual.

"Yes..." she looked down.

"I guess we're now calling first names too, like Kaji and Tateishi, right?" I asked. Sakura nodded.

"Yes, Hiroki..." she whispered my name. We fell silent for a moment, looking at the moon that finally appears. Suddenly, Sakura--errr, I mean Nina, said, "Ne, Tsu--I mean, Hiroki, do you really think the legend is true?"

"Well, I hope it is..." I replied. "But... If it's not true that okay with me."

"Why?"

"Coz..." I smiled at Nina. "Whatever happens, I'll be with you forever..."

-**The End**-

Wah! Finally -.-; The longest one-shot fic I've ever written... Thx for reading! o; Plz review... Nina x Tsujiai 4evr!


End file.
